


Electrocution

by Canadian_girl2000



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, I keep hurting him in these stories, I still can't think of good titles, I'm Sorry Dick Grayson, Poor Dick, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000
Summary: Dick gets captured and electrocuted. His family brings him back home, and he takes a lot of naps.Whump"tober" day 12: Electrocution
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Electrocution

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've had this document open for about a week now and kept drawing blanks.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've written Alfred in one of my stories. I tried my best to get everyone's favourite British sassy butler right.
> 
> Enjoy!

This was getting old. Why did bad guys always resort to the same stuff? Did they all take the same ‘Bad Guy 101’ class? 

It had been a typical Gotham night. Dick had been on patrol, he’d stopped a few petty crimes, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up strapped to a chair, with some sort of electrical stuff attached to it. He had done this for long enough to recognize electrical torture. That, and it was a common one. Joker did it, Riddler did it, and many, many random criminals did it as well. Maybe it was cheap? Cause it certainly wasn’t very effective. Then again, no form of torture was effective against a bat. They had all been trained to be able to endure such things. They also had ample time to practice, as terrible as that was.

Dick was taking bets. If they demanded to know the identity of The Batman, he owed himself a good night's rest. If it was torture just for fun, he owed himself a good meal. He hoped it was neither, but it usually was one of those two things.

All in all, he wasn’t too worried. Whoever had nabbed him was clearly not a professional. They had only removed his escrima sticks, so he still had the rest of his gear, including his communicator and his tracker. He couldn’t ask for any help, but he knew once his kidnapper started talking, or electrocuting him, whoever was on comms duty would send help.

He didn’t have to wait long before the dark figure that had been near a table on the other side of the room turned around and walked towards him. It wasn’t anyone Dick recognized.

The man didn’t ask any questions, only walked past him and fiddled with a few buttons on an electrical panel. Then he pulled a lever and Dick’s entire body seized. He tried to push the pain away. As many times as this had happened to him, a body could not simply get used to getting electrocuted. His body shook as the current surged through him. When it finally stopped, he sagged against his bindings. If the man played by typical torture rules, he would now start asking questions.

But no questions came. Instead, the man simply waited a few moments before pulling the lever again. Unlike physical torture, you couldn’t exactly brace yourself for this. The shock hit him hard, his body shook. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, he must have bitten his tongue. It lasted longer this time. When it stopped he let out a gasp. He could hear Barbara talking. She must have noticed his vitals going haywire. His muddled brain couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, but he knew help was on the way. He just had to endure until then.

The pattern repeated itself for a period of time Dick couldn’t identify. He barely had any time to get over the previous shock before the next one started. The man never asked any questions. 

Suddenly he could hear the rumble of the Batmobile’s engine. It was faint, but it was there. Help was here. The man’s head snapped up when the rumbling stopped. 

When the doors burst open, the man flicked the lever and bolted in the opposite direction. There was a lot of screaming, but Dick was in too much pain to understand it. He was shaking so hard the chair he was sitting in was rattling with each jerk of his body. Something wet was leaking down the sides of his face.

When the current finally cut, he slumped once more, closing his eyes. Passing out didn’t seem like a bad idea at the moment.

Someone tapped his face lightly, so he opened his eyes a little. Tim’s concerned face was peering down at him. His lips were moving and Dick tried his best to decipher what he was saying to no avail. He closed his eyes again.

He could feel the restraints loosening before they were removed completely. With nothing holding him up, Dick fell forwards. Someone caught him and picked him up. Whoever it was brought him out to the Batmobile, before gently placing him on the backseat.

He must have lost a chunk of time, because the next thing he knew he was being carried up some stairs and placed onto a bed. There was some whispering, but he paid it no mind. He was safe, so he let himself sleep.

* * *

Dick awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor. He slowly pushed himself up until he was slightly propped up by the headboard, but not quite sitting. The door opened and in walked Alfred, carrying a glass of water and a plate of assorted fruits.

“Master Dick! You’re awake!” he exclaimed, placing the plate on the night table and handing him the glass after putting a straw in it. “How are you feeling?

“Sore,” he managed to rasp out. He took the glass, but his hand jerked as the muscles in his arm spasmed and he ended up spilling some of the water. He glared at his hand like it had betrayed him.

“Muscle spasms are to be expected after electrocution. It should not last more than a day or so.” Alfred stated, taking the glass from Dick and holding it up for him to drink.

The water was a blessing to his dry throat. After a few sips, he pulled away and looked around the room. Two chairs had been pulled up by his bed, and an additional two pillows were on his bed. “Where is everyone?”

Alfred placed the glass on the nightstand. “Master Damian is at school-” Dick pitied whoever had to convince him to leave his side that morning. “-Masters Bruce and Tim were called away by Wayne Enterprise and Master Jason left not long ago, saying he would return later.”

That explained why no one was in his room anymore.

“I’ll let you get some more rest,” Alfred said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sleep sounded like a great idea. Dick slumped back down and fell asleep to the steady beats of the heart monitor.

* * *

He was woken up by yelling coming from somewhere in the manor. It didn’t really surprise him. Yelling was a common occurrence, especially when everyone was over. From the sound of it, Damian and Jason were back.

The yelling was slowly getting closer to his room before it stopped outside his door. A few moments later, it opened and in came Damian and Jason. When the former noticed he was awake, he stormed over. “Grayson, tell this imbecile that school is an absolute waste of time.”

Oh no. Dick did not have the energy for that argument again. He let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes. He almost felt Damian’s glare soften when the younger noticed he was still tired.

“Still getting over your shocking night I see,” Jason said. Dick let out a snort at the pun. “Alfred said you were awake earlier. Glad to see you’re feeling better.” One of the chairs squeaked as Jason sat down in it.

“What time is it?” Dick asked.

“Almost 3”

Plenty of time for another nap then. He rolled over and got comfortable again.

The bed dipped as Damian crawled in beside him.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Dick asked, opening an eye to look at him.

“I will have more than enough time to finish it after dinner.” 

“Fair enough”

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

“Jay?” Jason hummed in acknowledgment. “Wake me up when it’s time for dinner.”

“Will do”

Satisfied that Jason would wake him up when the food was ready, he let sleep claim him once more.

* * *

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-girl2000)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have absolutely no medical knowledge. I know people don't get over electrocution that easily, but it's my story and I wanted a softer ending. In case anyone is wondering about the heart monitor, electrocution can cause delayed tachycardia arrhythmia, so the monitor is there to ensure there are no heart complications.
> 
> See you guys in the next fic!


End file.
